1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved vehicle washing apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus having a movable support mechanism for pivotally supporting a brush support arm for a rotary brush whereby the support arm and brush are movable with the movable support mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are known in the art for washing vehicles by employing rotating brush assemblies for cleaning one or more of the front, sides and back of a vehicle. Many of these prior art devices are relatively complicated in construction and require the use of extensive power control systems to effect the proper movement of the brush assembly to effectively clean the vehicle. For example, in wrap-around rotating brush assemblies, hydraulic power control systems are often used to move the brush assemblies along the front, side and back of the vehicle. Such hydraulic power control systems require close supervision and extensive maintenance and adjustment in order to operate properly. Consequently, these types of devices are expensive to construct, operate and maintain.
Other such prior art devices use an articulated arm to support a rotary brush. See, for example, the devices shown in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,883 issued Oct. 14, 1969 and 3,720,972 issued Mar. 20, 1993. While such devices are generally satisfactory, they nevertheless are relatively more complicated in construction.
Other prior art devices, such as that shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,995 issued Oct. 7, 1980 employ a single arm for mounting a rotary brush with the arm being pivoted at a stationary point on the frame of the device. While such devices also have been generally satisfactory, particularly when employing a flexible coupling between the drive means for the brush and a shaft upon which the brush is mounted, as also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,995, such devices do not always adequately wash the front and rear of the vehicle and at times can get hung up on mirrors on the sides of the vehicle.